Toy or Tool
by wreathdeathscythe
Summary: One day, Kaiser was just dumped by his girlfriend. Expecting to be unlucky for the rest of his schoolyear, his seatmate Tokisaki Kurumi suddenly reveals her affection to him in class. Could this be another heartache or a start of a new beginning?


**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Date a Live.**

* * *

"It's not my fault."

The young man tried to run and run but to no avail.

_TAP_

Whatever is chasing him is taking delight on his futile attempts to run around the campus.

_Click! Click!_

He wished it was just a dream.

Every time he blinked, the image of the splattered blood across the walls, the dismembered intestines on the floor, and the scream of a familiar girl looking at him, reaching out for help, haunts him.

He desperately tried to muffle his screams as he kept himself hidden underneath the laboratory table.

He watched as the girl's face twisted in pure agony, tears flowing down her cheeks as her brown eyes pleaded at him to save her.

But he can't. There is no way he can.

It's her fault.

It's not his fault.

"It's not my fault. " He continues to convince himself, chanting the same word every time in hopes of calming his pounding heart.

He should have listened to her.

He should have not gone to the laboratory room.

He should have gone home.

He watched as her neck slowly twisted, bones popping as blood spurted out of the sockets of her eyes which caused one of her eyeballs to land next to his feet, looking directly at him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

And that is where he lost it. He screamed.

He should have **saved **her.

"It's not my fault."

And the monster had seen him.

"_Found you~"_

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"Let's break up."

Those three bold letters flashed once more as he reread the same message for the nth time.

It was from his now _ex_-girlfriend.

He felt that all the energy going to school had left him which resulted to him turning a step back from entering the school gates, determined on going back home.

Maybe a sudden slip-up like catching a cold on the streets will suffice?

However, all hopes were lost when he was met face-to-face with his playboy friend, Dale.

"Yo, Kaiser! What's with the long face? " The familiar face of a young teen with red hair and green eyes greeted him, casually swinging his arm around his neck and peering over his cellphone.

He could fill the red-head man stiffen as he read message on his screen.

"Are you going to laugh or not?"

"M-Me! No way!" The red-head took a step-back while waving his hands in panic. "We're buddies, you know? Things happen. You're tough and handsome like me! It would be easy to get one again!"

Kaiser just gave his friend a blank look as if he had grown a third head.

This is the third time he got dumped and the feeling is still as painful like the first one.

Just when he thought that third time's the charm.

"…besides I'm not like you." Kaiser muttered silently, looking away.

Dale, having heard his friend's slight resentment, raised an elegant brow. "You really think so? You're pretty cool to me."

Kaiser gave his friend a hard look.

"….."

"….What?"

"Are you gay?"

There was a short silence as his friend Dale looked at him, with a look of disgust.

"WHAT!?"

Right about the time when the bell will signal the start of another boring day for Kaiser, he heard the chair on his right move, indicating the arrival of the elegant beauty that is seated beside him.

The word elegant could not even suffice to describe Kurumi Tokisaki.

A complete opposite of him-the unpopular, fat, silent gamer nerd like him could never compare to her beauty.

Although insecure, just having her grace him with her almighty presence soothes his nerves.

He might even call himself a lucky bastard.

He mentally prepared himself for the usual greeting that will surely come. How he hated himself every time he lost his words just staring at those red eyes of her.

Today, he will greet back and not the usual him just nodding away.

"Good morning to you, Kaiser-san." Kurumi bowed, as usual.

"G-Good-" Kaiser stuttered. "…-morning."

"Ara~ You finally talked to me." Kurumi having noticed his effort of talking to her for the first time, smiled. "I feel really delighted, Kaiser-san."

Kaiser looked away, embarrassed from her noticing his effort. "…really?"

"Why would I lie?" His female classmate appeared slightly hurt. "I would never do such a thing to someone I like."

Like?

Like him?

Like.

Kurumi Tokisaki likes him.

It seemed like he was not the only one who heard that statement.

Everyone looked at them. Some were clearly envious, emitting a murderous intent. Even Dale who is in the same room talking to his girlfriend, stopped in his tracks.

Wasn't he supposed to be the unlucky boy who just got dumped awhile ago and now have the school idol and beauty liking him?

He must be dreaming.

"Kaiser-san?" Kurumi wondered as she worried over why he won't respond to her.

"Yes?"

Then she whispered something that Kaiser would never dream of hearing from the beauty beside him.

"Let's meet up at the lab room at 5'oclock."

Before he could ask the polite girl further, the bell rang, signaling yet another boring day for him.

Or maybe not?

* * *

The bad thing about what Kaiser did was that he got too early.

It was still 4:00 pm and everyone had started leaving the school premises. His friend Dale has a date with his girlfriend who left him with nothing to do rather than go to the lab room at the fourth floor north building.

Walking towards the said room at the far end of the fourth floor, the eerie silence did not bother him as he is already accustomed with the scarcity of humans around this part of the school building. Afterall, laboratory classes are usually done around morning until noon and only a select few have classes past that time.

"Excuse me." Kaiser opened the door to the laboratory, bracing himself. However, he was met with nothing but an empty lab room, just as expected of him being early.

He thought that maybe he could take his sweet time and ponder why his fellow seatmate asked him out of the blue.

Maybe Kurumi Tokisaki has her eyes set on him for a long time now?

He just sighed at the ridiculous thought.

Right at the moment when he was about to reconsider the possibility of him going out with Kurumi, he heard some footsteps approaching the door.

"Fuck!"

It would pose a great trouble if he will be caught by a teacher.

He tried to look around and in panic, hide himself underneath the table cabinet which is luckily he was able to fit.

"I'm sorry but what business do you have with me?" A voice of the girl called out as she entered the room. "Why are we here in the first place?"

Another person went inside the room and with a small click, locked the door behind her. "I just wanted to talk, Miki-san."

Kaiser's eyes widen in realization as he quietly peered over the slightly opened cabinet door.

"Could it be…"

And just as he feared standing with her long sleek ebony hair is Terasaki Miki, his now ex-girlfriend with the school's idol Tokisaki Kurumi.

Wasn't it him who was supposed to meet up with Kurumi?

Why in the hell are they talking with each other?

"Talk about?"

Kurumi just smiled at the other female. "I think that Miki-san is a wonderful person."

"And you're saying?" His Ex crossed her arms, quite displeased.

"I heard you and Kaiser-san just break up, am I right?"

That statement clearly hit a nerve as the brown haired female slammed her fist on the table that Kaiser was hiding in. "The fuck are you getting at, you bitch!?"

The said teen had almost screamed from the sudden impact.

"Ara, ara. " Kurumi, not minding the hostile behavior of the female. "I would never think you'd be _that_ upset."

"UPSET!? YOU STUPID TRANSFER- UGH!" Miki looked away, seething as she looked at the calm and polite girl. "I was the school idol before you, Tokisaki Kurumi entered this school and stole my crown!"

Kurumi feigned her surprise as she cupped her face with her right hand. "Idol?"

"You bet! I was the center of attention until two months ago _you_!" Miki pointed an accusing finger at Kurumi. "Stole everything!"

"I could never wish for such a terrible thing."

"Liar!"

"Besides there are nothing much interesting than your boyfriend, Miki-san. " Kurumi smiled. "Or should I say, _ex_-boyfriend?"

Miki stopped in her tracks, completely dumbfounded. Even Kaiser who is intently listening to the two bickering females looked quite confused.

"What the hell do you want from that boring guy?"

"Kaiser-san is such a fantastic guy."

"I just went for him so I could get Dale." Miki scoffed. "But I was too late since Dale just got a girlfriend by the time I got to use his friend my tool."

Tool?

Dale?

"Oh." Kaiser muttered silently as it finally dawned upon him.

He was just…used.

Everything from the laughs, the holding hands, the kiss-all of it are lies.

He could swear he heard himself laughed at his own pitiful self.

Afterall, what could be good about him? An unpopular guy with average looks.

Pitiful.

How pitiful.

What came next shocked both Kaiser and Miki.

In an instant, Kurumi walked up behind Miki, holding the said girl by the neck which resulted with Miki gagging in pain.

"Oh my, how could you say those words?"

Still up in the air, Miki tried to claw off Kurumi's hands but to no avail. "You…bi-bitch….!"

Kurumi just giggled like a child, smiling in delight.

Kurumi smiled innocently as she let go of her grip, which caused the other female to fall to the ground. "But I'm really delighted that you are now gone from Kaiser-san's life."

Miki tried to sit up, still catching her breath.

For the first time, Kurumi Tokisaki revealed her left eye- an inorganic clock face with the color of gold.

She's smiling like a psychopath.

"I suppose you're not needed to be by Kaiser-san's side anymore."

And that is the first time in Kaiser's life that he has been scared to bits.

He's going to die.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Kaiser-san, may I come in?" Tokisaki Kurumi knocked by the door then proceeded to enter, not waiting for the former's reply as she laid down the tray of rice and beef steak meal by the night stand. Beside it is a king-size bed adorned with intricate designs fitting for a king. The room is completely dark as the heavy curtains were drawn out in the windows, permitting no light to illuminate the room save for a sinlge lamp by the night stand.

However, the unique thing about the room is the captive that is chained by the bed, both arms and legs tightly secured in steel, permitting no escape.

"Ara, ara, you're losing weight, Kaiser-san." Kurumi commented as she took note of the malnourished form of the still unresponsive male. "That would pose a problem."

The male only blinked, his tired brown eyes gazing elsewhere. Kaiser had already forgotten how long he has been locked here. Maybe a year? He had stopped counting after he reached a month.

How did he end up in this mess?

No matter how much he regretted his actions, it could never changed the fact that he is imprisoned here with a psychotic girl who seems to take delight in his misery.

All Kaiser want to do is wake up from this nightmare.

"If you don't eat you won't be able to provide a better entertainment as my toy."

'_Toy, huh?' _ He thought as he breath out a deep sigh.

His last girlfriend had said the same thing about him being a tool.

What difference would there be from a tool and a toy?

They got disposed of once their owner see it fit.

One way or another, he is going to die. He knows it. His chubby features has reduced into nothing but measly skin and bones. His rich dark locks had now turned white.

He looks completely….different-_old._

It was not long after he had lost his ability to speak.

"I think that the time for us to be together like this is coming to an end, right Kaiser-san?" Kurumi smiled in disappointment as she took a step back.

He's going to get disposed off.

"I was really happy that we were able to spend our days together." She faked a sob.

Liar.

"I really liked you."

Monster.

"Be at ease, you will always be by my side."

Several hands emerged from the shadows, grabbing his arms, legs and chest into the darkness.

The last thing that Kaiser remembered was the familiar vicious red eyes that gazed at him, taunting his existence.

"Now, we'll be together…..forever."

* * *

"Take you're seats!" The teacher called out sternly, getting the attention of the class. When everyone had calmed down, he motioned the female transfer student on the door way to come inside.

This earned a few surprised cries from his students as the said student is astonishingly…._beautiful._

"This is your new classmate. " The teacher step aside for the transfer student to get up into the platform. "Please introduce yourself, Tokisaki-san."

The polite student just gave a curt nod and a smile.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Tokisaki Kurumi." Her red eyes shine in glee as she looked at her new classmates, searching for something in particular before her gaze fell on the silent guy seating at the far end of the room.

Their eyes slightly met for a second, causing the said male to looked away, clearly embarrassed.

Kurumi cannot help but licked her lips in anticipation.

A new toy.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

Hey folks~

I got into a dare and with nothing to do, I made this fanfic.

Hoped you like it!

-Jacqueline


End file.
